Magical Past
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: When the Inu gang gets Hogwarts letters, some of Inuyasha's past is reveled. set during fifth year. On rewrite so current story does not match summery. I/K HP/G R/HG M/S
1. Prolouge

It was just over 55 years ago when Inuyasha received a letter informing him of his acceptance into Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Naturally he didn't believe at first but upon learning that not only was it from another time but his mother had attended when she was a girl. It was this that then spurred him to accept but he had been puzzled of how he would get to the school if it was in a different time. The local miko had approached his mother and him telling of a passage between this time and that. A month later saw him on the train, a new and exciting experience for the young honyou, and off to Hogwarts. Upon his arrival at the school, he had been sorted into Gryffindor, and had become quick friends with; James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they formed the Marauders, a group of pranksters.

Later in their years James, Peter, and Sirius had all became animagi to help him and Remus with their small 'disabilities', Remus being a werewolf and he himself being half demon. They soon became the worst thing to ever happen to the school. The pranks they pulled were the best, with Inuyasha's speed and agility, they never got caught. The years past and he watched as James started dating Lily Evans and then got married just out of school. The last time he saw his friend alive was when he and Lily went into hiding at Dumbledore's request.

-Line Break—

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed Kagome approaching from his left.

"Inuyasha, your ramen's almost ready," She said softly.

"Good for," was Inuyasha's harsh reply as he headed toward the campfire. He didn't know what it was that had stirred up those memories but he had a bad feeling about the next couple of days.

Later that night as they were setting up camp four owls came swooping in. Each one had a letter tied to its leg. One, a silver snowy owl, came over to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Gin" he greeted the owl as he untied the letter on its leg. The others copied him in confusion, wondering who was it that used owls of all things, to deliver mail and why did Inuyasha seem so at ease at their presence.

"What are these, and who writes second sleeping bag on the left on a letter?" Sango asked.

"Magic folk," he replied, "wizards and such from Kagome's time." He replied with a shrug.

"How is it that you know of magic users from Kagome's time. You've only been there a handful of times." Miroku asked. Inuyasha just ignored the monk and took a look at his letter, what surprised him was what it was asking him to do.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_We would like to offer you the position of Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You would be assisting Mr. R Lupin with his classes due to his 'fury' disposition._

_Also due to the recent break out of mass murder, convicted of killing 13 muggles and Mr. P Pettigrew, Sirius Black; Hogwarts will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban._

_McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress_

_Albus Dumbledore, Head Master_

He stared at the letter a little longer than folded it and staking off to find somewhere to sleep that was close to the rest of the group but not very far away either. The others though stayed up a little longer and talked. "I wonder how Inuyasha knew all that." Kagome asked. "I think there is a little bit about that honyou then meets the eye." Sango answered, with that said they went to bed.

The next morning Inuyasha was up early and has time to ponder the letter. He was worried, not only about the mere presence of the letters but what his had to say. For some reason Sirius had murdered Peter and 13 muggles. This brought a lot of questions to mind like; how come James didn't stop Sirius? What happened to James and Lily's child? Why did Sirius escape Azkaban?

As these thoughts swirled through his head the others slowly began to rise. It was then Inuyasha realised that he would have to decide whether or not he was going to accept the position and whether he could convince the others to come of not. He didn't think that he would be able to just up and leave them to return to the magical world.

He turned to the others as they sleepily sat down around the remains of last night's campfire and discussed the strange letters that they had received the night before.

"The letters are from a School called Hogwarts; it's located in Scotland during Kagome's time. The headmaster of the school is a man called Albus Dumbledore. It is strange however for you to be accepted due to the fact all students start at 11 and graduate at 17, the legal age in the wizarding world." Inuyasha informed them. "It's up to you if you want to go, if you do than just write your reply and the back of the letter, keep the supply list and I'll send it back with Gin there."

The others shared silent looks before nodding and proceeding to write and reply. Inuyasha smiled faintly and took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write his response.

_Dear Head Master, _

_I am pleased to accepted your invitation, and am looking forward to working alongside my old friend Remus._

_Inuyasha._

Finishing he folded the letter and gave it to Gin before waiting for the others to finish theirs. Drawing out his wand, which he had not used in so long he cast a quick translation charm and the letters and the group so that they wouldn't look like complete fools in England.

"There's more than one way to get to Kagome's time than just the well and not all of them come out in Japan. About 4 days hike from here there's a 'gateway' of sorts that leads directly to Gringotts. That's the wizarding world's bank where every British wizard stores their money." Inuyasha explained as they packed up camp and prepared to head out.

-Line Break-

I'm sorry my readers for never updating, I don't have much of an excuse other than I just don't know what to write next for most of my stories.

Also I am now in my senior year and have a part time job that claims a fair bit of my time. I will honestly try from now on to update but I apologize in advance of I don't.

Read on

Write on


	2. Chapter 1

Magical Past

Chapter 1

The next morning Inuyasha was up early and started to pack up camp. After that was done he pulled out a map that he had not used in nineteen years, while he waited for the others to rise. It was a map to a portal to Kagome's time that came out near Kings Cross station in London. He had known this day would come from the moment he had met the others. He let out a sigh as he looked at the sleeping figures of his friends. They had, had so many adventures together, and now they would be starting a new one. Three days ago they had found the last jewel shard, and renewed the jewel.

He toke out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote his response. _Dear Head Master, I have accepted your invitation, and would enjoy working along Remus._

_Inuyasha._

He folded the letter and gave it to Gerando and sent off his owl. After he had he decided to start making breakfast, with a little help from magic. Inuyasha's wand was Ash, Dragon heartstring 13 inches. Just as the bread had been put over the fire to cook Kagome and the others began to wake up. "Inuyasha are you making breakfast? I didn't know you knew how to cook." Sango said as she yawned. "There is a lot about me you don't know." He replied. "Breakfast is almost done." He flipped the bread he had been making to reveal a golden brown bottom. "Something smells good, what's for... Inuyasha you're cooking!" Miroku yelled in surprise. "Yes, why are you all so surprised?" he replied looking at the others as they gathered around the fire for breakfast. "The fact that you never cook might be the reason." Kagome replied.

After breakfast was done the others puzzled over there letters they had received last night. "What do we do with these?" Kagome asked. "You write a reply and send it back with the owl that gave it to you." He said in replied. "Where's yours?" Sango asked. "I've already sent mine back with Gerando." He replied and handed them pieces of parchment. "Write your reply on these and tie it to the owls' leg." "Umm ok." They replied and did as he had instructed.

After they had sent the owls they headed of fallowing Inuyasha who was fallowing the map to the portal. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked. "You all accepted your letters so we have to get you some school supplies." He replied. "Where do we get them, shouldn't we be headed back to Kagome's time." Sango asked. "Yes and no. You see the only place we can get your supplies is in Diagon Ally in London. If we went through the well we would have to travel all the way across the content. I know of a portal that comes out in Kagome's time in London." He answered. "Ohh" they said at once.

After that the day was rather uneventful and went by pretty quick. That evening as they were getting ready for bed Inuyasha pulled out the map and checked it to make sure they were on the right track. "Is this the map you have been fallowing?" Kagome asked. "Yes." He replied. "Why do you ask?" Kagome just surged and said "Just curious." and went to help Sango collect fire wood. He put the map away and pulled out some bread from earlier and ate it. Once everyone had had something to eat they turned in for the night.

The next morning they quickly got ready and headed of. "Not mush further," Inuyasha said at noon. They walk the rest of the way then toke a break before they went through the portal Inuyasha toke out his wand and did a transfiguration charm to hide his ears fangs and claws, he put on some shoes and turned to the others and they set of. When they got to Kagome's time they looked around and then had to hurry to keep up with Inuyasha as he headed to the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered they were greeted by Tom, who looked surprised to see Inuyasha, and went on there way to Diagon Ally and of to Gringots. After they had exchanged some of there money for wizard money, they set out to buy there wands first.

(Here is a quick reference on what wands they got)

Inuyasha: Ash, Dragon heartstring 13 inches

Kagome: Holly Phoenix feather 10 inches

Sango: Maple Phoenix feather 7 1/2

Miroku: Cedar Dragon heartstring 13 inches

Sorry it's so short I don't yet have hang of writing long chapters. 4 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Attention! I am sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
